Secrets in Suldanessellar
by Lord Luca
Summary: The un-written, depraved story of Bhodi and Irenicus before their exile. This story goes into the depths of their souls and brings to light certain dark truths about their mysterious, un-natural relationship with one another...
1. Chapter 1

**Secrets in Suldanessellar**

...

A story of the secret lust between Irenicus and Bodhi and the very seeds of their downfall from elven society.

...

_First Baldur's Gate story. I have been a big fan of the game, still am. Anonymous reviewers welcome. Just remember. No trolling or spamming. I just delete, no that's not a challenge._

_Enjoy..._

_..._

A fresh breeze blows through the high platforms of the city of Suldanessellar. A dwelling of immortals and gods alike. So far above from the toil and strife of the pathetic mortals far below.

The large bulging red sun in the sky lowers behind the eternally green sea of trees. The lanterns in the streets begin to glow like magical fireflies as the birds of the night begin to sing.

Joneleth pulls his robes closer around his muscular body. His long blonde hair flows in the cool spring breeze. He stands on a platform overlooking much of his city home. He watches as the Elven inhabitants go about their business. Soldiers clad in silver and gold chainmail stroll through the streets, calm and happy without too many cares. Nothing could touch them here.

His eyes flash to the Elven Palace, home of the queen. A large majestic building radiating powerful energies as if taunting him.

He lets his gaze fall to the dark depths far below. He looks into the darkness with contempt. No. There was no failure; soon not even the gods could stop him; but such thoughts! So dark, Dangerous even, to let linger for too long.

He loves his home but is frustrated. So frustrated with Elven ways and Elven rules. He wants more, more power, more freedom. Easily being the most powerful mage in Faerun: Where's the challenge anymore? Why should he be denied what is his birthright? To be restricted by his kin, why? Out of fear.

"A little late to be out, don't you think...Brother?" An amused voice calls out softly from the shadows behind.

Joneleth wheels round quickly, glaring at the intruder of his solitude. "Bodhi...You startled me..." He says after a moment, softening.

Bodhi smiles, brushing her jet black hair off her face. "I have always been able to sneak up on you" She says seductively with a smile to match.

Joneleth frowns. Bodhi slips past him like with feline grace. She takes a place next to him on the platform looking over the whole of Suldanessellar. "Enjoying the view?" She asks casually

"No...I am not enjoying the view. I burn Bodhi...I burn for more power. I want more...but...I know I should not." Joneleth says coldly, solemnly looking over the enchanted city.

Bodhi studies the wizard carefully with her dark eyes. "Then you _have_ thought on my...plan?" She asks, watching him carefully. There is a pause. Joneleth casts a troubled look to the palace before answering.

"…Yes" he states, his features turn as blank and cold as unreadable canvas.

Bodhi lets a wolfish smile escape from her perfect composure. She looks beautiful in the light. Her dark hair and eyes. Her soft pale skin, her slender curvaceous body. There was something about her. Her fire, her fierce ambition maybe. Irenicus did not know which drew him most.

"I am impressed brother. I began to doubt you had it in you" She says provocatively.

Irenicus steels himself. He feels a fury burn inside of him. She always had a way with him but he lets it go, she is right after all. "I will take power because I can, because it is my birth right." He says, pausing.

"When the time comes sister. None will stand in our path!" He hisses, turning to face her. Bodhi squeals in delight.

He looks at her, he feels a forbidden yearning. Irenicus raises his hand slowly to the wispy lantern near by. Its blue magic slowly fades, everything goes dark.

He feels Bodhi move closer to him. Her body heat and her scent of exotic flowers are intoxicating. He allows his cool lips to brush against her ripe red lips as luscious as fresh strawberries.

Soon the intense passions are overwhelming. The sensations far greater that anything any mortal has ever felt. The secrecy and depravity, exciting and fresh. Irenicus pulls away from Bodhi but she advances. Kissing his neck furiously, her tongue tracing down his body.

He looks down into the dark abyss below the lofty city "_It's a long way to fall..._" a voice whispers grimly in his head.

"What is the matter, brother?" Bodhi says breathlessly, pausing for a moment.

"Nothing... Soon all we can dream of will be ours" Irenicus says devoid of emotion.

The pair continues their forbidden passions in the darkest corner of the high city of Suldanessellar. Lost forever; with no hope of return.

...

_Thanks for reading! I love your reviews so please leave them! Good or bad I don't mind as long as they are honest. _

_I think we can all agree there is something weird going on between Irenicus and Bodhi. It is never stated exactly what their relationship actually is. Anyway. If you like, let me know and I will write chapter 2 of this dark tale..._


	2. Chapter 2: Dark Ambitions

_Secrets in Suldanessellar_

_**Part 2**_

_Please leave any comments at the end, they are welcome and appreciated_

_Enjoy…_

…_._

Joneleth stares at the small _Mythal_ globe, an area of extremely powerful living magic. Beside the globe lay a small withered flesh golem about the size of a finger. Behind it a legion of brave, twitching reserves awaits patiently.

Joneleth pours through the dusty old tome sitting on his desk scrolling down the worn ancient text and complex diagrams. A spark of inspiration. "You!" he barks. Another flesh golem steps forward, dragging the remains of his comrade away before taking his place. Joneleth quietly curses their sentiment. He raises his hands, muttering in ancient and Elven tongues. They catch fire; the rich blue flames leap forth and wrap around the Mythal globe in a gentle embrace. A tiny thread of yellow light begins to snake through the air from the globe towards the golem. It connects with the construct lifting in gently into the air.

Joneleth laughs loudly, its working! Another thread of pure light leaves the Mythal quickly followed by another. Joneleth frowns, concentrating hard; a bead of sweat drips down his forehead due to the extreme effort to maintain his spell. As soon as the additional threads make contact, the golem begins to shake and contort. "NO!" Joneleth cries but it's too late. The fragile construct rips apart dramatically, overwhelmed by the energies. An arc of white light leaps forth from its body down the long room striking a bookshelf sending books flying and pages streaming through the air.

Joneleth drops into his chair with a deep exhale amid the rain of pages, rubbing his delicate fingers. They were sore and slightly numb. He had been locked away in his study for weeks. Weeks of tireless study and experiments. Weeks of partial success and semi-failures but a power beyond all reckoning loomed on the horizon as bright as the sun yet eclipsed by ignorance.

Joneleth looks around his study. It had all a magic user could ever wish for. Every kind of book and tome, even ancient magical equipment created in _Myth Drannor_; The extremely rare and powerful Mythal globe for one. However knowledge of how to tap extremely potent sources of divine magic and survive was extremely hard to come by, hence the experiments.

The door creaks open and in slinks Bodhi. She is wearing a beautiful tight black satin gown which shines as she moves with more intensity that the glorious, golden dawn.

She looks around the room unimpressed. "I leave you to your solitude and I return to find you playing with toys?" she says with a mocking laugh.

Joneleth remains seated, trying to mask his captivation of her beauty. It is then he realises that he can't bare to be away from her, she intoxicates him. "Don't chide me, Bodhi. How did you get past my guards?" Joneleth asks, mustering a wry smile.

Bodhi takes a decisive step forward. "Being your sister gets me all sorts of places…" She says, eyeing up selective parts of his anatomy seductively. Joneleth smirks. Bodhi steps forward and begins unfastening Joneleth's silk robes "Why that robe you ware looks big enough for two, I'm sure I could fit. I am only small and delicate…" She leans in, whispering in his ear.

Joneleth feels delight and extreme pleasure erupt at the pit of his stomach. "How goes the courts?" He asks head back and eyes closed. By now Bodhi is kissing his bare chest, her hands caressing him. "Not bad…If I have my way the army will be busy fighting down south. Suldanessellar will be submissive and helpless, like I am when I wait for you at night." She says between kisses. He can feel her seductive smile against his skin.

Joneleth lets out a satisfied sigh. 'I dared not think such things were possible but it's all here, Bodhi! I am close! I can feel it…So close to touching the power of the gods." he ejaculates fiercely. His passions stirring inside him.

Bodhi sees him rubbing his hands "Are they sore from all the casting? Perhaps I can help…"She says taking his hand in hers. She kneels on the floor and begins sucking on his fingers.

The door bursts open. His heart leaps into his mouth.

"Joneleth! The Queen requests your prese…" The soldier begins before stopping, stunned. He looks from Bodhi to Joneleth. "What is the meaning of this?" He says in shock.

Joneleth stands up swiftly glaring in a fury. "You _dare_ enter this place…?" he speaks softly, his voice trembling with rage.

"The Queen will hear of this!" The soldier shouts menacingly.

"No…_she_ will not" Joneleth says in a controlled voice. With a flick of his hand the door slams shut.

The soldier draws his weapon in a defensive reaction, his eyes burning. "This is madness! What are you doing?" He try's to reason.

Bodhi clutches onto Joneleth's muscular arm. He can feel her firm voluptuous breasts hold it in a vice.

"Kill him…"

With a flick of his hand the soldier immolates and within a moment turns to dust, his armour and weapon clattering to the ground with finality.

The sound of birds singing comes in through the window, the placid green infinity of branches sway gently in the growing power of the wind.

Joneleth can feel Bodhi tighten her grip on his exposed arm so much so that her nail digs in drawing blood. "So powerful…My brother the most powerful mage in Faerun…Will you teach me when I become queen?" she says, giving him a pleading, intense look, her breaths deep and uncontrolled.

"I will teach you everything" Joneleth replies, his eyes fixed on her parted rosy pink lips. They kiss passionately and with fury. He picks her up, clears the desk and puts her on it off her gown, exposing her. She frantically works on the knot holding his gown closed.

Not far away the little flesh Golems come alive and start marching down their table. They march to the armour and start dragging it away, slowly but surely they drag the armour to the hidden depths of the Sanctum…

…

_I hope you enjoyed part 2._

_Please leave any comments you may have. _

_**Part 3**__ coming soon,_

_-Lord Luca_


	3. Chapter 3: No Horizon Untouched

_Here is the long awaited part 4,_

_Enjoy and please leave comments._

…

Joneleth leaned back on the bench, watching Bodhi with a smile. His veins are still bulging and pulsing, his heart pounding. He had given her one of his spare, smaller robes as her gown was torn to shreds. Bodhi fixes her dishevelled hair in the mirror opposite him; her cheeks are still red from the exertion, her head spinning.

After she finishes she leans against the bench fanning herself; taking slow deep breaths. She looks up at Joneleth with his robe hanging open. Lust still in her eyes.

"You…You better go see the queen, brother…it's…it's late." Bodhi says, a little flustered, indicating to the window where the sun is setting.

A smirk spreads across Joneleth's handsome features. He moves towards the door but Bodhi seizes his robes and pulls him tight against her. "_Don't _let that filthy whore touch you…" She whispers harshly. Bodhi licks a long line up Joneleth's chest, replacing the beads of sweat with her saliva. Joneleth buries his noise in her hair and is enthralled by her smell, her sweet, sweet smell. His hands wonder down her open robe. Her skin is as soft as silk. Her pale breasts firm and perky.

Bodhi pushes him away, closing her robe "Go…I will wait for you later…" she says, her tone is final. Her black hair swishing over her face erotically, she gazes at him with her large dark eyes, a small mischievous smile on her face.

Joneleth reluctantly pulls himself away; he turns as he reaches the door. "Don't worry, Bodhi. No one is as bigger whore as you" He says with a chiding smile. Bodhi returns with a sarcastic smile, her delicate eyebrows raised.

He closes the door and walks down the long halls of his sanctum. The sun shines through the rows upon rows of windows creating heavenly blades of blessed light.

He exits the through the large wooden double doors into the light open platforms of Suldanessellar. The guards close the doors behind him respectfully.

He begins the pleasant walk to the palace. The sun is warm on his back, it is another beautiful evening. The sprawling canopy branches forming a web way of security over the fragile sky platforms

On the way to palace he sees the temple of Rillifane. The sleepy sun beams grow close to their mark. On the equinox they would shine right through the roof onto his altar. Then there would be no hope for his dark ambitions and that day was drawing dangerously near. Joneleth could help but let a smirk spread across his face. His magic's would soon rival even the gods themselves; he just needed a little more time and he will have it.

The high platforms were almost empty and he reached the palace without incident. He could feel the tremendous power wafting off the building drawing him in like a moth to a flame, hopefully not to be smothered in a fiery death.

The gates swung open. The elite, royal guard stood solemn and expressionless. Their gold and green armour shining blindingly in the dying light. However the grand and haunting architecture was lost on Joneleth; his mind was too preoccupied with greater things.

He strode steadily till he reached the doors to the palace. They opened as if by a will of their own, he was welcome there. He stopped abruptly in his tracks.

In front of him was the most beautiful and precious thing he had ever seen. Immediately his heart began to sing fore in front of him stood the Queen, Ellesime. Her hair was like spun gold with streaks of silver. Her skin was flawless and dark like some sensuous soft wood. Her green eyes blazed with an inner radiance rivalling that of the sun. She smiles at Joneleth, a beautiful youthful smile full of joy; she truly was the queen of the Elves as her beauty was unmatched.

"Jon! I am so pleased you came, I was wondering about you. We need to talk…" she says, seriously. She reaches out to him. Her hand is delicate and feminine. Joneleth takes it and the two of them enter the palace. She leads him strait to the bed chamber.

"Sit…" she says, indicating to a chair.

The room is vast and grand. The enigmatic architecture of the Elves mingled with the natural beauty of the wild. The bed was a large four poster with red satin sheets. Joneleth takes his seat and watches her intently.

She lets her finely embroidered blue cloak fall from her gentle shoulders revealing her firm but small breasts. She looks like a woman who has just reached adolescence. She licks her fingers and slides them over her skin, over her breasts down to her short white sarong, lifting it up a little. She walks over to the bed; her head tilted looking at Joneleth over her shoulder, her hair partially covering her face. Those piercing green eyes looking out in yearning.

She drops to all fours on the bed and begins crawling to the top, not hiding anything. Her sarong is so high it's more like a belt over her toned flat stomach. She props her head up with her hand and curls her legs up, facing Joneleth. She beckons to him with her mystical green eyes.

He gets up and moves closer to her, slowly. His heart is racing and he is trembling. He is enthralled by her as if she were a willow-wisp. He takes her in his powerful arms; she goes limp and moans as he starts kissing her neck passionately. Her skin is as soft as water through fingers. He runs his hands over her silky body. Her curves are obvious but not vulgar.

"Oh Jon…I have been burning for you. I need you…Take me…" She says her voice as soft as a gentle breeze. He dares to move to her lips. They welcome him and return his furious passions. She parts her legs. "Take me…" She urges, panting, her leafy green eyes on fire, her mouth open as if to moan in ecstasy.

The morning was especially sweet. The sun shone brightly through the large windows overlooking the whole of Suldanessellar. Joneleth had been awake for some time watching Ellesime and stroking her soft hair. He marvelled at how different she was in every way to Bodhi. The way she moved, her scent, even her taste. She was a beauty more deserving than him somehow. After achieving his new power perhaps she would be his queen. More than he ached for any woman Joneleth ached for power at its pinnacle, godhood. Domination, control, divinity, unlimited power. Despite already being immensely powerful and growing each passing day, arguably the most powerful wizard on the prime material, it was not enough somehow.

At that Ellesime awoke. She moved gently, moaning softly as she snuggled closer to him. Joneleth could not help but smile warmly, forgetting about the intrigues of power. Her love was sweet to the point of innocence. At times he wished he could indulge his love for her and give up his ambitions but for some reason that scared him. Giving up power, just becoming another name in a dusty old history tome, no; that was not for him.

By now Ellesime was looking up at him warmly, she had a satisfied smile on her face. She sat up in bed, pulling the covers up around herself.

"Joneleth…we need to talk…" she says seriously

"My queen, anything…" he replies

"The soldiers are leaving today to the south to defend against the Drow and Sythsillian marauders. We are too vulnerable. I will need your aid today in making the preparations to summon our lord Rillifane and his guardians, early." She states, perfectly spoken.

Joneleth's heart misses a beat but he forces calm on himself. "Now? Why? You have me, I am the most powerful mage in Faerun!" he says, perhaps a little harsher than he intended.

"Don't be arrogant, Joneleth!" Ellesime retorts, her expression quickly changing.

He springs out of bed, throwing his robe on. "Why did you not tell me sooner?" he shouts, losing all patience.

"What is the matter? What are you saying these things? Jon, what has come over you? Do not forget yourself because you are in my favour." She says harshly, sitting up strait in bed glaring at him.

He knew best not to challenge her. Joneleth tightens his belt "Very well…" he says coldly, he storms off out the palace leaving an angry Ellesime behind.

…_._

_Thank you for reading, any comments would be much appreciated, let me know how you like my writing._

_-Luca_


End file.
